A Musical Evening
by Bitway
Summary: A certain soccer player heads to the music room, but what for? A drabble about Shindou and Sousha Masetro.
A/N: I was thinking about Kenshins and how they could possibly get along with their summoners/users outside of soccer. Shindou was on my mind so he was the lucky one.
Also this was technically up here on my old account before making this one. I deleted it and it took me a while to decide whether or not I wanted to upload my drabbles on here. I figured why not? So, this is back up on this site now to.

* * *

The sun was setting upon the school, students were making their way home as club activities came to an end. During this time, the school halls were silent, devoid of the usual school hustle. This left opportunities for many, although one student that was walking the halls had an innocent reason to be walking here.

Shindou had left his own practice early, stating something about wanting to go see something in the music club before heading home. His teammates understood, they knew he was a pianist, well, most of them did. The boy walked at a slow pace, he was in no rush to head to the music room. By now the other students should be heading home, he would be fine as long as he left before it got too dark.

At the door to the room, he knocked and quietly pushed it open. There was no need to be polite but he couldn't help it. As the door squeaked opened, the boy peered in. Empty, just as he thought. Perfect.

"Maestro, its time for your performance."

He spoke quietly as he made his way to the center of the room. After saying those words, some type of aura seemed to appear from behind the boy. It didn't stay like that for long, eventually it had formed the shape of something human. It was the upper half of one, one that also had an extra pair of limbs.

The being known as Maestro seemed to float behind the young boy. To others, this may seem like an odd occurrence, but to Shindou this was completely natural. This being had appeared on the field, so why couldn't he appear off it? And he figured why not let him appear somewhere he would enjoy? A room filled with instruments for him to command. It wasn't the best stage for a performance, but it was one that would catch the least attention.

If the being could speak, he would thank his little companion for doing such a thing. It had been such a long time since he had been surrounded by such beautiful instruments. Maestro was eager to test his natural skills after having used them for that enjoyable sport of his.

Shindou took a seat at the piano as he noticed Maestro was observing the room, taking in the sight of what was available for him to conduct. It was a strange thing to see him at such an angle. The pianist could never fully appreciate the other on the field, but here he could see him in a better light. He was able to notice his appearance, how much he resembled an actual conductor and for a moment, he thought he could see himself in that position as well. Being in front of an orchestra, holding a baton, and giving orders to make the most beautiful sounding music.

Was it a dream of his? Possibly. Though if he took a turn into the musical career, he would love to play a piano. The pianist found that more fun than conducting. He could leave the conducting up to his companion, couldn't he?

"Come now, Maestro. We don't have too long."

The being turned his attention to the boy, giving him a nod. Besides the limit of daylight, he was also bound to his stamina. If Shindou were to grow too weak from having him out, then he would pass out. Which wouldn't be something the pianist wanted to explain to others; how he had passed out in the music room due to his Kenshin being out. He knew he would be bothered by his teammates about something like that, so best not to let that happen.

"I'm ready when you are."

The pianist had placed his hands over the familiar ivory keys. He awaited a command, eyes looking to the conductor. Maestro seemed to make an action as if he was clearing his throat, then he raised his two right hands as they held the batons. His hands reached up before beginning to sway, gracefully moving in a path that showed his talent.

As his hands moved, the room slowly began to fill with life. The instruments that had no human behind them had begun to make noise. The trumpets floated in the air, sound spilling out of them; the bass strings looked as if they were being strung by an invisible person, the beats pouring from the instrument. The same was happening to the other instruments, all looking as if someone was there playing them with each unique sound coming from them.

Meanwhile, the piano had someone to play it, this instrument was the only one to be touched by a human at the moment. Shindou's fingers touched the keys that were commanded by the conductor, hitting each note perfectly. The pianist was in sync with the other instruments, all following the conductor's lead.

Sadly, the performance could last for only so long. Darkness was beginning to fill the room and the boy could feel his energy being drained away the longer Maestro had remained out, even the being could feel the other's energy begin to slip away. So, he made his performance come to an end. Each instrument that had music pouring from it had slowly come to a halt, they returned to their original untouched positions, as if they were never conducted by Sousha Maestro.

As the room became silent once again, Shindou looked up to the being, the pianist stood up and away from the piano and clapped for him. The being, in return, had given him a bow. The two were smiling, both happy to have this little performance of theirs.

The conductor had looked at the pianist for a moment longer before finally fading back into that aura form and then disappearing, leaving Shindou alone in the darkening music room. Though, Shindou found something odd as Maestro had disappeared. He could have sworn he heard a voice. It couldn't possibly be Maestro's could it? No, he never spoke before. The boy didn't want to think on this for long, he had to make it home. He took one last look at the music room, seeing it just how it was before he had performed, and had left.

Unbeknownst to him, the conductor had spoken to him. It was a weak telepathic message, but also a simple one:

 _'Thank you, Shindou Takuto.'_


End file.
